


A Glimpse of Fate

by teammaxie



Category: Pokemon ORAS
Genre: F/M, RedOrbshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teammaxie/pseuds/teammaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent Olivine University graduate May Maple makes the move from her homeland of Johto to Hoenn. Dead set on forging her own path in life and separating herself from her father, she finds herself in Lilycove, a seemingly idyllic seaside city. </p>
<p>Soon enough, chilling rumors begin to sweep the town, and May comes face to face with a man she swears she's met before.</p>
<p>(Rated 'Explicit' for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Fate

_She couldn't remember when she opened her eyes._

_Not that it made a difference here._

_All around her, darkness stretched on infinitely. Dense, inky darkness. Not like the kind that overtook her bedroom at night. Not like the kind that fell over the harbor when the sun went down._ _It had a certain coldness to it unlike anything she had experienced elsewhere. A foreboding, unforgiving air to it._ _I_ _t did not care about her. It did not care what could happen to her._

_She had been here before, two nights ago._

_Her body was fuzzy, static. Her limbs had no feeling to them, but something told her she was seated._

_She looked down._

_Moments later, her field of vision held nothing but a deep, emerald green. Something moved beneath her._

_Just like last time._

_Her arms suddenly went red. They had a weight to them again. Metal pressed into her skin, cool and unwelcoming. She blinked and found herself inside of a helmet. The glass in front of her face was rapidly fogging up._ _Warning bells rang in the back of her skull._

_She couldn't stay here long._

_She wasn't safe._

_Something was waiting out there._

_Something was sizing her up._

_She began praying that the man's voice would come through the radio again._  
  
_She didn't know who he was, didn't know what her brain meant by that._

_Just like last time._

* * *

 

"May? Honey, your food is going to get cold if you keep that up." 

May Maple returned her attention from the night sky above to her mother, who was seated across the small cafe table from her.

"Oh, eheh, sorry," she apologized, hurriedly shoving some fries into her mouth. "Just thought I heard somethin'." 

Caroline smiled. The light from the small candle resting in the center of the table caught in her eyes as it flickered.

"Always the little space cadet. I'm so glad college didn't change too much about you," she admitted.

"Am not," May jokingly scoffed. She paused to take a sip of her drink, averting her eyes. There was a certain weariness about her mother's gaze that made it hard to hold. Caroline Maple was not known around Olivine City for being the liveliest of women, but tonight she seemed especially subdued.

"Excited about the big move tomorrow?" May offered, stuffing the remaining piece of her burger into her mouth with a thumb. Caroline nodded slowly.

"I think it'll be good for me, you know? A fresh start," she sniffed. "I might try gardening. I've heard the weather in Littleroot is perfect for that."

"Nice, nice. You'll have plenty of berries to choose from, I'm sure. There's tons of different types over there," May replied. The clinking of silverware against plates and jabbering of patrons from inside the cafe was getting louder. Outside, the wind off the coastline was beginning to pick up. Clouds rolled by overhead, occasionally sliding over the view of the moon.

"How are you feeling about moving?" Caroline asked, eyes widening a little.

May ran a hand through her hair, pushing aside her bangs.

"I mean, I’m hopeful that things’ll go well. I’m glad that it’s going to make your life easier, with Petalburg being closer that way. Can’t say Littleroot sounds too choice for me, but y’know."

"That’s something I’ve been meaning to bring up," Caroline began. She started to smile. "You have bigger dreams than moving back in with your parents again, don't you?"

May looked off to the side, at a loss for words at first.

"I-yeah, I do," she admitted. "I'd love to branch out on my own somewhere else, you know that, but I don't wanna leave you in the new house all alone." Her fists subconsciously curled around the edge of the table, tightening. "There's gonna be a truckload of boxes to unpack anyway, and I doubt he'll be around to help."

May suddenly felt a soft warmth cover one of her hands. She looked up, meeting her mother's glistening eyes. Her grip loosened. 

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about me," Caroline reassured her with a fragile smile. "The moving company will have Machokes waiting to help unload the truck once I make it there."

"Once _you_ make it there? But-"

Caroline held up a finger, and leaned over to pull something out of her purse. She handed her daughter what appeared to be some sort of ticket, with an 'S.S. Aqua' stamp pressed into the corner.

May's jaw fell. She took the ticket, turning it over in her hands. The date of departure was set at the next morning, and the destination read: _Lilycove City, Hoenn_.

"I didn't mean to pry, but I heard you mentioning Lilycove when you were on the phone with Jasmine earlier this month. I did some research, and it does seem like a wonderful place for you to begin your own life," Caroline said. May looked back at her, disbelief shining in her eyes still.

"Y-yeah, it's a lot like Olivine. There's even a lighthouse," she said. "But I can't imagine how much this cost you, I know S.S. Aqua tickets don't come cheap. Are you sure-"

Caroline started laughing, a rare and uplifting sound.

"Honey, it's just another investment in your future, like all of your schooling was. Think of it that way."

"Does...does he know about-"

"I mentioned it with your father the last time we spoke, and he didn't have anything to say about it. I'm sure he won't be angry with you."

"Tch. Well, that's reassuring then," May replied bitterly. Her mother folded her napkin and placed over her empty salad bowl.

"Well, whatever it may be, I'm happy that you'll be happy. You will be, right?"

May answered her with a vigorous nod.

"I promise it won't be a waste, Mom, I really do. I'll even help you pack the truck tomorrow before I leave," she said earnestly.

"No, no.  You've been eager to help me since you were first stumbling around the house in diapers. It's time for you to start living for yourself," Caroline reassured her.

May took another glance at the ticket in her hand. She then rocketed up to her feet, her chair skidding back with an uncomfortable grating noise.  
  
"I gotta tell Jasmine, she's gonna flip!"  
  
Her mother chuckled and shook her head at her daughter's enthusiasm.   
  
"'Atta girl. You did say you were going to meet her at Glitter Lighthouse earlier, didn't you? Well, be safe. Don't walk too close to the docks," she said. "And I hate to play the 'Mom Card' after that talk, but it would mean a lot to me if you were back in time for the TV interview."  
  
"...Oh, the one from Petalburg?" May asked, quieting down. "...I mean, if it's that important you, I'll definitely make it back in time, even if I have to put these running shoes to the test." She put on her widest smile for her mother, noticing how the sadness was beginning to creep back into her eyes. Caroline stood as well, quickly checked to make sure she left a tip for the waiter, and then wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
  
"My little bundle of sunshine...I'm going to miss you."  
  
May tried not to notice the tears she felt falling onto her as her mother hugged her tighter. She swallowed thickly.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Mom. But don't worry. I'll make you proud somehow, for everything you did for me," she mustered. She pulled Caroline closer, ignoring the stares from some of the sailors inside the cafe. Not like they mattered, anyway.  
  
"And I  _am_ going to help you load the truck tomorrow morning," she added with a giggle.  
  
Caroline giggled as well, and May felt a warm wave of affection wash over her.  


* * *

 

Everyone in Olivine had heard stories about the dangers of walking the harbor alone at night. It was a sort of right of passage for those growing up in the city's residential area. Mothers would tell their children tales of rascally kids who got cut in half by giant Kingler, or snatched away by evil sailors working for Team Rocket. 

May laughed at the idea of this to herself, as she skipped across the wooden planks of the dock. Even if she didn't have any pokemon to her name, she was familiar enough with the area to know those were just old wives' tales. Team Rocket was gone, booted out of the region by some kid who fancied himself an equal of Red's. She couldn't imagine how pathetic that must've looked...the great Giovanni every punk at school tried to emulate, losing again to some twerp. Embarrassing, to say the least.  
  
Up ahead, the Glitter Lighthouse loomed. She admired it with a fond smile. It was the mainstay of the city, providing the fishing boats with a constant guide even through the most treacherous of storms. Something about that always appealed to her, enough to spark her interest in learning how to operate one. Four years of schooling later, she was pretty confident that if Amphy the Ampharos had any trouble, she could fix anything in a jiffy. That is, if she'd even need to with Jasmine around.

May lifted the latch up on the front door and slipped inside. A few lights had been left on, and the elevator was running. None of the lighthouse's usual crowd of trainers would be here at this hour, but Jasmine was kind enough to keep the place open for her. She toyed with the drawstrings on her hoodie while the elevator descended from the top floor. Looking around, she tried not to get too weepy at the thought of leaving. Sure, her mother could see her tear up a bit, but Jasmine didn't deserve that.  
  
_Ding._ "Ground Floor. Going up."  
  
The elevator door slid aside, the automated voice greeting her with the same flat tone it used for over the past two decades. May walked in, selected the sixth floor button, and leaned against the railing. A glass window on one side provided a view of the ocean, which steadily dropped away into the distance as the floors ticked by. She didn't give it much attention, instead focusing on the full moon above. Something about it was nagging at her. She looked away, not wanting to revisit that argument with herself again.   
  
Soon enough, the elevator reached a stop. As the doors slipped open, a quiet, unsteady voice could be heard.  
  
"Amphy...er, do you hear that? Who do you think it could be?"  
  
May giggled to herself. She walked out and greeted the Ampharos with a quick wave.  
  
"Hey Amphy! And 'sup, Jas? Sorry if I made you wait," she said, finding a seat next to her old friend. Jasmine gave her a light hug, willowy arms encircling her.  
  
"Oh no...please don't worry about it...I've just been keeping him company," Jasmine replied. She fidgeted with a few strands of her hair before looking back at May. "Umm...how did dinner with your mother go?"  
  
"Great, actually. She got a bit dreary again, but y'know how she is. I've got great news, though," May said.  
  
"Oh?" Jasmine's eyes widened. May took the S.S. Aqua ticket out of her jacket pocket and passed it to her friend.  
  
"Mom managed to pool together the cash for it, I dunno how," May continued, watching how Jasmine carefully turned the ticket around in her hands. "So it looks like I'll be headed to Lilycove after all. Who'd've guessed?"  
  
Jasmine laughed softly.  
  
"Of course it worked out...I...I got the feeling things were going to go your way. They always do," she said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" May asked, pretending to be taken aback.  
  
"Er...umm...well, you never let anything stop you or the people that matter to you. Remember...when that trainer from a few years back tried to run off with one of my badges?"  
  
"Oh, that creepy fucker with the funny name? Yeah, I do. And I sent him and his Croconaw straight back to the gym," May replied. She snickered, trying not to get too emotional when she realized she wouldn't be able to hang around near the gym like that any longer. "I swore he was working with Rocket. Had to be."

"...I-if I remember right, he wasn't. He was related to some of its members, b-but not one of them himself."  
  
"Aghh, well. I'm sure I could sniff one out now if I had to, ahah," May laughed. "Just make sure Chuck sets you up with someone to watch the gym entrance, alright? I don't want a repeat happening while I'm gone. I know you've got your Steelix, but still."  
  
"Yes...of course...thank you for watching out for me, all these years. It has meant more than I can put into words," Jasmine confessed. "T-that being said, I've brought a...a kind of farewell gift for you. Here." She handed May a small, rectangular box. May took the lid off, uncovering what looked to be some sort of high-tech gadget. She tried pressing a button, and it opened to reveal two small screens.  
  
"I-In case you can't tell...it's the latest PokeGear model...Sliph Co. gave them out to all the gym leaders a few weeks ago. I thought that...you deserved to have one over me," Jasmine said. May noticed that she kept checking her face to see if the gift was well-received. The steel-type gym leader never was the most confident.  
  
"Aww, Jas, I don't know what to say," May gushed. "You've been such a good pal to me. I'll make sure to find some sorta use for this."  
  
"Well...umm, if you happen to miss Oak and Mary's radio show while you're in Hoenn...you can always use this to listen to it again, and any other stations out of Goldenrod or throughout the rest of Johto. It should pick up on their frequencies."  
  
"Nice! It'll be great to have a piece of home with me wherever I go. Thanks again, old pal," May replied, slapping her on the back.  
  
"Of course...it makes me so happy to know that you like it," Jasmine said. "Perhaps...one day, you might be able to use it as a trainer...there are functions for that, as well."  
  
The grin fell from May's face. She cleared her throat, choosing to focus on the snoozing Ampharos nearby instead.  
  
"As much as I know how you'd love that, I dunno if I'll ever get into training. Can't say I've had the best experience with that world," May finally said. She ran a hand through her hair and kept it resting on her cheek afterwards. "Besides, what would I even do as a trainer? I don't even know what they've got going on in Hoenn. I might end up going bad and joining Rocket's ranks if I'm not careful," she added with a wink.  
  
"May, you really shouldn't joke about that," Jasmine replied, her tone now cautious. "Steven mentioned how he thinks Hoenn might be next, the last time I met up with him. I don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
"Steven? Who's that?" May asked dismissively.  
  
"Steven Stone, a fellow steel-type user. We meet up sometimes with some of the other trainers that have...dedicated themselves to those pokemon as well. He's...he's the reigning champion in Hoenn right now, if I remember correctly."  
  
"Well, he sounds like a chump. His head's prolly full of rocks, Jas," May snickered. "Besides, you know me. I can hold my own."  
  
Jasmine shook her head, chuckling to herself quietly. She admired her friend's steel-clad determination, but deep down, she did worry...  


* * *

  
The front door swung open suddenly, startling Caroline. She sighed with relief once her daughter bolted in, still panting from running back home.  
  
"Did I miss it?" May asked, closing the door and locking it behind her.  
  
"No, you're just in time, dear. I'm impressed," she answered.  
  
May fixed herself a glass of Moomoo milk and plopped down on the couch next to her mother. It didn't bother her too much that the house was pretty much all packed up at this point, but she knew it bothered her mom. She made a habit out of ignoring the fact that all of her childhood photos had been taken off the walls, and any signs that the house had been lived in for all these years were almost gone now.   
  
"Alright, it should be next," Caroline mentioned. May turned to her, startled by the amount of hope in her voice. Caroline didn't look back, too focused on the screen in front of her. May's heart fell a little as she noticed how her mother's hands were so tightly clenched around the remote. She'd been waiting for this for what must've seemed like ages now, not having seen her husband for months.  
  
Soon enough, the commercial that was on ended, and a woman with short brown hair took the screen.  
  
"Helloooo Hoenn! Gabby here with the Evening Gab, a show where we chitchat with the trainers YOU want to see more of! Tonight, we have a very special guest with us! It's none other than Leader Norman, straight from Petalburg Gym!" Gabby threw her arm out to the side with flair, and Norman walked over. The edges of his mouth curved up into a hesitant smile.   
  
"Oh, May! There he is, there's your father! He's going to give us a shout-out, watch!" Caroline rushed, on the edge of her seat now and clamping onto May's arm.

Norman cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"Hello there, Hoenn. It's an honor to speak to you all." He didn't bother putting much inflection into his voice. May almost cringed at how intense his stare into the camera was.  
  
"Heheh! Tell our viewers a little bit about yourself, Mr. Normal-type!" Gabby chirped from the side. May felt Caroline's grip tighten even more on her arm, and she fought back the urge to flinch.  
  
"Well, if there's anything you need to know about me," he began, "it's that pokemon are my life. I have and will continue to devote my life to them, no matter the costs. I will pursue the ultimate power of normal-type pokemon until the end of days!"  
  
Gabby said something to wrap the interview up after that, but May couldn't hear whatever it was over the sound of one quick sob that arose beside her.  
  
And Jasmine wondered why she was never interested in becoming a trainer...


End file.
